Joined by Force
Joined by Force ("Hasta que la Pelea los Una") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis Cuanto odio entre algunas personas, Mellow y Bonnibel son dos de ellos, luego de varios episodios odiandose tendrán que trabajar juntos para huir de la policía. Trama En la cafetería, Mellow y Bonnibel discuten, quizás por alguna estupidez, pronto la discusión sube de nivel, haciendo que Nutley, el dueño del restaurante, llame a la policía, Polo, el alguacil, toma a los delincuentes, los esposa y los mete en la patrulla. Sin embargo, después de escuchar las críticas de Bonnibel, Mellow se las arregla para romper la puerta y escapar, pero como estaba encadenado a Bonnibel, ambos salen disparados hasta caer en lo más profundo de un bosque. Rápidamente, Polo retoma el curso y al ir demasiado rápido, choca contra un camión de construcción. Los bloques de concreto vuelan, uno de ellos aplasta a Molly, Dolly se salva, pero llora por la muerte de su hermana, Sean es accidentalmente atropellado por Polo, la sangre cae en el parabrisas. Para evitar un accidente, Polo se baja de la patrulla, pero se cae por un risco. La escena cambia a Mellow y Bonnibel, u na vez de pié, una abeja pasa y Mellow golpea sin querer a Bonnibel quien se enfada por la brillante idea de Mellow, el replica diciendo que al menos piensa aquí, pronto vuelve a iniciar una discusión, Mellow se burla diciendo que sus padres la castigarán, por otro lado, Bonnibel llega demasiado lejos al decir que al menos tiene padres y no son charlatanes como los suyos. Esto hace a Mellow perder su cordura, golpea a Bonnibel en la cara y le grita que no es nadie para hablar así de sus padres. Cae la lluvia y Mellow lleva a rastras a una malherida Bonnibel. Finalmente llegan a un gran árbol hueco y ahí pasan la noche. Durante la noche Mellow no puede dormir, posiblemente la culpa por lo sucedido anteriormente. Por lo que pone sus manos sobre Bonnibel, comienza a decir unas palabras en ruso y con ellas cura a Bonnibel. Por la mañana, Bonnibel despierta y ve a Mellow comiendo unas moras, el le ofrece, algo confundida por la amabilidad de Mellow, las toma, ya que tiene hambre. El se disculpa si fue muy cruel con ella, ella también pide perdón por insultar a sus padres. Mellow menciona que sólo tenía cuatro años cuando los perdió y no recuerda como eran, pero sabía que eran especiales, luego de oír eso ahora Bonnibel se siente peor sabiendo que su enemigo tuvo una horrible niñez. Mientras tanto, Polo sigue buscando a los fugitivos, se encuentra con Lumpy quien se niega a ayudar a Polo si tiene que delatar a su amigo. Una vez alejado, Mellow y Bonnibel aparecen entre los arbustos pidiendo su ayuda para quitarse las esposas, Lumpy los lleva con el herrero. De repente, Sunshine aparece y deseoso de hacer imposible la vida de Mellow, corre hacia el, pero Mellow recuerda que fue su culpa su ruptura con Bonnie y en eso toma a Sunshine, lo lanza hacia arriba y lo destruye con una onda de calor. Finalmente llegan con Swallon, el herrero quien forja una llave que abre las esposas, liberando a Mellow y a Bonnibel. Una vez afuera ven que Polo se acerca, ambos ingenian un plan para deshacerse de Polo. Mellow sale de los arbustos y guía a Polo hacia un molino abandonado, cuando entra, Bonnibel cierra la puerta y la bloquea. Mellow sale por una entrada secreta y también la bloquea. Los dos se dan un choque de manos y se van. Mientras tanto, Polo busca entre las cosas, sale por la ventana, pero es decapitado por las aspas del molino. De vuelta en la ciudad Bonnibel agradece a Mellow por su ayuda y pide disculpas por su comportamiento en ocasiones pasadas, lo mismo hace Mellow, ambos se abrazan, poniendo fin a su absurda enemistad. Ambos se van, mientras Mellow va caminando, detrás de el hay dos pares de ojos que parecen observar a Mellow. Después de los créditos, Mellow aparece torturando a un Generic Tree Friend, lanzandolo a un tanque de agua lleno de anguilas eléctricas, las cuales pican al Generic Tree Friend, luego Mellow lanza una tostadora haciendo que el Generic Tree Friend se electrocute y muera. Moraleja "Hate is like fire, can last a long time, but eventually turns off" (El odio es como el fuego, puede durar mucho tiempo, pero tarde o temprano se apaga) Personajes Personajes Principales *Mellow *Bonnibel (Semi-Antagonista) *Polo (Antagonista) Personajes Menores *Sunshine (Semi-Antagonista) *Lumpy *Swallon *Dolly *Molly *Nutley *Sean (Cameo) *Kowalski y Valeska (Cameo) Menciones *Padres de Bonnibel Personajes Muertos #'Molly:' Es aplastada por un gran trozo de concreto. #'Sean:' Es atropellado accidentalmente por Polo. #'Sunshine:' Es asesinado por Mellow con una onda de calor. #'Polo:' Es partido en dos por las aspas del molino. Heridos #'Mellow:' Recibe un zape por parte de Bonnibel. #'Bonnibel:' Es golpeada tres veces por Mellow, la primera fue accidente, las demás fueron intencionales. #'Sunshine:' Mellow lo golpea en su panza y después en su entrepierna. #'Polo:' Se cae por un risco sufriendo algunos golpes y rasguños. Carta de Título *En la carta aparece una foto de Mellow y Bonnibel jugando sobre muchas otras fotos donde aparecen peleando. **Algunas tienen cuchillos clavados sobre Bonnibel, podemos deducir que Mellow lo hizo. *Es notable ver que en la foto del centro (la única donde no pelean) Mellow y Bonnibel lucen diferentes, Bonnibel luce un poco más joven y Mellow tiene cabello, esto deja más que claro que ambos eran amigos antes de la serie, pero por razones desconocidas, dejaron de ser amigos. *Algunas fotos referencian episodios como Things That Go Dump in the Night y Prank Disaster. *No se sabe quien tomó las fotos. *En un costado aparece la placa de Sheriff de Polo. Errores #Mellow estaba comiendo moras, pero se supone que es alérgico. #La patrulla de Polo luce más grande desde adentro que desde afuera. #Se desconoce porque Mellow mató sin razón a Sunshine, posiblemente por lo ocurrido en Tales Under the Case. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces. #Tanto Mellow como Bonnibel tienen su ropa dañada después de que escapan de Polo, pero cuando llega la mañana, toda su ropa está en perfecto estado. #A pesar de que Mellow rompe las ventanas de la patrulla, cuando atropella a Sean, éstas están intactas. #La franja de la ropa de Mellow cambia de lugar varias veces. #Bonnibel llevaba un paraguas al comienzo del episodio, pero después ya no aparece más. Censura *En algunos países se cortó la escena donde Mellow golpea varias veces a Bonnibel ya que pudo causar polémicas por supuesto machismo. *En la version ingles, en una escena, Mellow llama a Bonnibel "bitch", pero en Latinoamérica lo cambian por "maldita". *Censuran cuando Mellow dice Por eso ya no me gusta el melón, por tener doble sentido. Curiosidades *Este es el segundo episodio que se estrena primero en Latinoamérica antes que Estados Unidos, el primero fue H2Oh No!. *Mellow y Bonnibel son responsables por todas las muertes del episodio. *Se ve un nuevo poder de Mellow que puede sanar las heridas de uno. *Este es el único episodio donde solo una de las hermanas hamster muere, Molly, Dolly sobrevive. *Esta pudo ser la reacción mas horrible y violenta de Mellow, ya que fue demasiado lejos al golpear a Bonnibel en la cara (dos veces) y luego en el estomago hasta el punto de que acabo en el suelo llorando, esto según los fans fue muy inusual en Mellow. *Desde este episodio Mellow y Bonnibel dejan de ser enemigos. *Al parecer Mellow no pudo olvidar su rencor con Sunshine por lo de Tales Under the Case. *Esta es la segunda vez que Polo es un antagonista, la primera vez fue en Prickly Situation. *Los padres de Mellow y los de Bonnibel son mencionados en este episodio. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223